First Pet
by SenkiroWolf
Summary: Ludwig loves dogs so much because when he was young Gilbert, feeling guilty for having to leave Ludwig behind when he went off to wage war or politics, got him his first puppy. Warning: Fluff XD Fill to a kink meme


Okay this was a kink meme fill: hetalia-kink . livejournal 20749. html?thread=80071693#t80071693 (minus the spaces of course.)

Summary:Ludwig loves dogs so much because when he was young Gilbert, feeling guilty for having to leave Ludwig behind when he went off to wage war or politics, got him his first puppy.

Bonus: Prussia went with a dog because Old Fritz was so fond of them.

Bonus the second: This is all revealed because Italy stumbled across a portrait of Prussia, little!Germany, and the puppy.

So, enjoy!

* * *

"_G-großer bruder! Please don't leave again!" A little blonde nation was tugging at the great albino nation's sleeve._

_The watering eyes and little pout almost killed the platinum blonde on the spot. Only his little brother could be that adorable. "I'm sorry Luddy, but I have to go. My boss needs me there today. Don't worry, I'll be home before you know it, okay?" The young nation nodded slowly, yet not releasing the sleeve of his older brother. "Hey, come on I'll make your favorite meal tonight. How about that?" The blonde's attitude lightened, albeit just a little, before he gave his elder brother a hug and ran to the library._

'_That kid is going to read himself to oblivion.' The Prussian gave a sad smile and left for work._

Gilbert groaned as he remembered the earlier scene that morning. He really did feel terrible about leaving his little brother alone all day, but he had to work. Fritz the bird gave a little chirrup from his shoulder for comfort. "Hmm maybe you're right Fritz…maybe I should get little Ludwig a pet."

Naturally, talking to a chick on your head will get one some odd stares, but Gilbert was used to it. He had had the little bird for years…_'Years, and he hasn't grown one bit.' _Most, the people who were not aware of the nation personifications would have gawked at the little chick's real age. Prussia, however had a theory.

The pets, or "mythical creatures" as so the Brit put it, were there as long as a nation was. They were company, since nations are always fighting and don't have 'allies' at all times, they need some companionship. Like, Spain's bull, France's bird, or Prussia's chick. All well-aged beyond their years and still kicking.

Gilbert sighed, "How the hell am I supposed to find Ludwig's pet? Is it supposed to be a certain one or can I just grab one?"

A woman's screech was heard. "Verdammt hund!" That was followed by a dog's whine. Next thing the Prussian knew, he was being tackled to the ground by a golden blur. The woman who had yelled saw the man on the ground and assumed him the owner. "Is that damn thing yours? I thought it was a stray! You should learn to keep your dog under better control!"

When the albino got up and dusted himself off he glanced at the Golden Retriever puppy then at the women who was accusing him. "Excuse me, you said it was a stray?"

The older woman's voice caught for a moment as she realized that by the clothes he wore, that he was a dignitary. "I-I'm sorry sir. Y-yes. It's always wandering around my house looking for food."

Gilbert glanced at the pup hiding behind him. "Well I think I'll take it off your hands for you milady." Fritz chirruped on his shoulder in approval, then the little bird swooped down and sat on the puppy's head thoroughly surprising the pup.

"Th-thank you good sir." The woman bowed her head a little then ran off.

Gil looked at his bird on the dog's head. "Think she was scared of the awesomeness?" The little chick chirped at him. "Sorry." Then the nation hoisted up the little pup in his arms. "How would you like a new home huh?" The puppy cocked its head to the side and barked in approval. "Good. Now let's get you home to your new owner."

Fritz was nestled onto the fur on the pup's head. "Comfortable?" The albino sniggered. The little ball of feathers chirruped at the man. "Yeah. Irony would probably be the word here. Come to think of it Old Fritz loved dogs too." Gilbert thought back to when his favorite king walking through his garden with that beloved Greyhound at his heels.

"I guess it's the Old Man listening to my thoughts again." He smiled upward towards where he knew his king was in heaven. Soon the little Retriever was asleep in his arms. As Prussia neared home he noticed a little shop that sold ribbons. "Maybe a nice ribbon to wrap around its neck until we get a collar…"

Fritz gave a questioning chirp off of the dog's head. "You're right. We don't know its gender…" Gilbert took his hand and patted between the dog's hind legs. Nothing there. "Sooo you're a girl puppy." The puppy whimpered in its sleep as though it knew it was being patronized. "Well I'm sure West won't care anyway."

The albino stopped into the shop and bought a bright red ribbon and even had the seller tie it snugly around the doggy's neck. Soon after, the trio arrived at their home. Gilbert stealthily made his way into his home. He didn't want his little brother to see the surprise he had.

As the elder snuck past the library, he glanced in and spotted his little brother had fallen asleep at the desk where he was reading. Gilbert chuckled and went up the stairs to deposit the dog onto Ludwig's bed, and then continue back downstairs to make supper.

"Ludwig.~ Bruder. It's time for supper."

"Wah?" The little blonde boy slowly opened his eyes to see his beloved big brother shaking him awake. "Bruder!" The little nation shot up and hugged his elder tightly. "I learned so much today! I learned that-"

The albino let out a hearty chuckle. "How about you tell me during supper, okay?"

The little German nodded quickly. "Okay!"

Prussia smiled fondly at the nation he called his brother. Only the little guy would be able to get his kind side out of him like this. During supper, Ludwig was just a fountain of random knowledge. Gilbert didn't know how the kid stored it all. He had learned some things he probably could have lived without though.

"Hey, West?"

The little blonde paused in his ramblings and looked at his brother curiously. "Ja?"

"I have a surprise for you."

The little one's eyes nearly bulged out of his head and the elder had to do his best not to laugh. "What is it?" Now he sounded excited.

"How about you go upstairs to your room and get it." A smirk appeared on his pale skin as he watched the blonde bolt up the stairs.

A minute passed before a screech came. "A puppy!" Barking and child-like laughter ensued. A soft smile crossed Gilbert's lips as he listened to the two play upstairs. _'Thanks Old Man Fritz.'_

* * *

"Gilbert, Ludwig, Fritz and Aster." Italy read the names on the inscribed plate at the bottom of the portrait. In the portrait was a mini-Germany running around with a Golden Retriever in a cornflower field, and a proud Prussia laughing with a golden puff of feathers flying around his head.

The albino smiled. "Yeah. Ludwig was _so_ happy to finally have a pet. He wasn't so alone anymore and he got a life-long friend out of the deal. Of course he seemed to get more pets than most nations considering he has Blackie and Berlitz as well."

Feliciano laughed. "I guess he just really loves dogs."

"You have no idea! I can't even walk by a pet store or animal shelter anymore without him looking at the dogs inside!" Gilbert laughed loudly, which drew his brother's attention.

"Gil? Feliciano? What are you two doing?" Then the blonde saw the portrait and he flushed. "And why do you have that?"

The old nation of Prussia got up from his seat and walked to his little-not-so-little brother. "We were just reminiscing on the good 'ol days where you were cute and weren't so tall." The nation just flushed a deeper red as his friend and brother laughed.

"_Bruder_." A bark from Aster accompanied his embarrassed complaint and at that he had to smile. "Thanks Gil." No other words needed to be said.

* * *

So much fluff. It was rotting my freaking teeth. XD Well I hope the OP enjoyed~


End file.
